Mark's Twinkie Chase
by TakersWolfGabriel
Summary: This is a fun one that belongs to my 'Sugar High Series'. Just a bunch of different little stories of the Wrestling world and snack foods.


**Mark's Twinkie Chase**

Stepping into the arena as he ran a hand through his hair. After finding his locker room, tossing his bag in and shutting the door. He was gonna find a few of the guys, but first he had a hunkering for something sweet and he knew where to get the sweets from. He snickered as he started walking off as he stopped in his foot steps.

Lifting a brow as a box of Hostess Twinkies sat in the hallway, unopened with nobody around. Mark walked over, stood there and looked around. Making sure nobody was around or the owner was nearby. It was kind of quiet still, with the others slowly trickling in. 'This could settle my hunkering for something sweet.' Mark thought to himself. Crouching down as he acted naturally, reaching for the box as it slid around the corner and down the hallway. Lifting a brow as he stood to his full height. "What the hell?" He grumbled as he turned the corner of the hallway, looked around as he slid around the corner, heading down the hallway.

He reached down for the box once again as it slid along the tile flooring of the hallway once again and stopped. He looked around, seeing nobody was around. He thought maybe he was losing his mind. He shook his head as he moved along the hallway, thinking he could sneak up on it. He acted like he wasn't interested in the box as a few of the guys walked by. "Hey Mark.." The Hardys said as they walked by to their locker room. Mark nods. "Hey guys." Glen came walking up and stopped. "Mark?" Mark lifted a brow. "Yes?" "Did you know.. There's a box of twinkies near your feet?" Mark nods. "Yes I dropped them. Just haven't had a moment to pick them up yet." Glen bends over to grab them and they slide away from him. "What the hell?" Glen said as he stood back up to his full height. "Those things are haunted.." Mark snickers. "I don't know.." Glen sighs as he shrugs. "I'm outta here. See you in a bit." Mark nods as Glen turns the corner and walks off.

Mark slid his eyes to the side and eyed the box of twinkies, "It's just you and me you damn box.." He grumbles as he stands up to his feet and slowly stalks the box, like a lion after a kill. He leaps for the box and misses as it slides down the hallway. Missing the box as he falls upon his stomach on the floor. Lifting himself up by his hands, flat against the floor. "Alright a smart ass box.. That's it.." He grumbled as he tried again, the box slid once again, around the corner. He got to his feet and hurdled a few chairs and a rolling case as the box slid along the hallway.

Everybody jumped out of his way, climbed the hallway walls as Mark bolted by chasing the box of twinkies. He stopped as he was out of breath as he looked to the box sitting in the middle of the hallway. Running a hand through his hair as he dove for the box, one more time. This time his finger tips touched it as it slid along the floor away from him. Slamming his fists into the floor frustrated. "Damn!" Getting to his knees as he chased the box once again. He stumbled as he grabbed the box, as it slid into a room. He fell onto his stomach, sliding along the floor grabbing the box in his travels. He stopped as he heard giggles.

Once he stopped, flipping over onto his back, slowly sitting up as he narrowed his eyes towards two ladies crouched on one side of the doorway, Jenica and Selenna. Selenna was holding a string that traveled over to the box of twinkies that Mark had been chasing through the hallways, for the past twenty minutes. "There's always one way to get a man to come to you.." Jenica spoke between giggles. "Yea make him follow a trail of his favorite snack foods." Selenna added. They both fell over in a fit of giggles as Mark growled. "Not funny..." He opened up the box and dug into the twinkies, that was his award for the twinkie chase. "It wasn't just funny.. It was HILARIOUS!" They both spoke in unison, as they rolled around in a fit of giggles. Mark sighed as he got what he wanted, his twinkies. Even if it was the hard way or not to get his sugar high.


End file.
